Cheek
by yellow-greenorchid1419
Summary: Funny moments when Kaito gets cheeky.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is about when Shinichi and Ran are in college, and Kaito and Shinichi have met each other, and everyone is paired up.**

* * *

Everyone was settled down, prepared for another year of college. Their last year, to be exact. Then they could choose a career path. Surprisingly, Hattori and Kazuha had been flexible enough to come to Tokyo. Altogether, they had all met Nakamouri Aoko and Kuroba Kaito. Yes, they were in same classes, sometimes same dorms, or maybe see each other at lunch, but they all thought each other as family, not friends. Kaito had grown to stick at Shinichi's side day and night, till it looked like they were dear brothers. Which was true, and their scary resemblance unnerved every cell in their friends.

Suzuki Sonoko had been extremely happy when she had a matrimony in the salty sea breeze where the waves shattered on every rock with Araide, whom Sonoko thought Ran would be with if Shinichi didn't come back.

They occupied a grand mansion, which had the financial support of Sonoko's wealthy family, presenting hundreds of furnished rooms, had a flourishing garden that reproduced the heavenly early times of earth, and had countless vaults of money all hidden away. Everyone was happy, but perhaps the little married couple were the most merry. Sonoko bore a little bundle of joy, red-faced and teary, crying with persuasive tears. Yes, a daughter. Araide Kiku. Chrysanthemum.

 **The news is about LINE BREAK who accidentally ran fifty miles for the marathon...**

Shinichi stood in his library, searching for a book that met his interest. Not that some of them weren't interesting. All of them were jammed with sense-thrilling mysteries. He heard the pots and pans banging in the kitchen, which signaled Ran was at work. Next to him, Kaito slept soundly on the couch, although Shinichi swore he saw one eye open a few minutes ago. When the phone rang, however, he knew that if Ran was going to answer, there would be a huge phone bill coming up. He reached for the phone, but a "moshi-moshi?" in the hallway told him that Ran had answered.

"Ah, Sonoko!" He heard Ran exclaim. He had to soften a bit; she was going to marry him soon. After a few exchanges, an agreement was made.

"Shinichi! Sonoko's taking me for a girl's day at the mall and I need you and Kaito-kun to take care of the baby!" Ran called at him. Kaito faked an old man's snort and woke up. Grinning, he said in Shinichi's voice,

"Ok!"

So his world-wide known magician was using his voice. Not fair.

"Kaito! Do you know how to take care of a baby?" Shinichi hissed at him, making sure Ran didn't detect his voice. Kaito looked at him in mock fear.

"N-No," He stuttered pathetically, then broke into choppy laughter. "No," He sighed.

"Then how'll we manage?"

"Uh..."

"Shinichi! Come on!" Ran called from the doorway.

"One second!"

He put on a coat, dragged Kaito outside, and with Ran, disappeared into the neighborhood.

 **This guy went on the nasty LINE BREAK and took a jump off a cliff to escape it.**

Once he arrived at the doorsteps of the over sized mansion, a few knocks were all it took, and then Sonoko came flying out.

"Let's go, Ran!"

And with that, they were gone.

As soon as the house was silent, Kiku started fussing.

"Uh, milk?" Shinichi jittered, unusually nervous. In a pop and a flash, literally, a milk bottle sat on his palm proudly, filled to the brim. Shinichi carefully took it off, inspected it, ("What, you don't trust me?") then deemed it safe. He stuffed it in Kiku's mouth, hoping she wouldn't wail. Sucking furiously, it wasn't long until the bottle was empty as it could ever be. The wails lowered into a whimper. The crying had stopped. Shinichi groaned.

"Great, now how do we stop the crying?"

"You can't," Kaito said bluntly.

"Why?"

"The baby's not crying."

* * *

 **Sorry, the chapters are going to be short...  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter. I promise, things might get funnier.**

* * *

Shinichi and Kaito strolled down the park lanes, one reluctant and sleepy-eyed and the other live, dandy, and overenthusiastic. It was a sliver of dawn; the sun was not yet awoken and the moon still making its way down to its bed. Shinichi had barely had any sleep last night, and this was not his ideal activity at the moment. He had just cracked a tremendous and heartbreaking case with his metal fists, otherwise known as his over-running brain. It had taken him literally one hour and twenty-seven minutes to break it. Then he had received a thump on the back, a promising job at the police station once he graduated from university, and then he had stumbled home. He had luckily managed to fumble and grab some leftover dinner with a note reading: **SHINICHI** and then pop it into the microwave. Too weary to climb up twenty-five steps, he had flopped on the couch and had a few satisfying hours of sleep before SOMEONE, also known as Kaito, had woken him up with his cheery lifestyle, breaking into his house, complaining that his house was too 'unprotected' and tossing two wires to him. Since he knew that Shinichi was a light sleeper, his purposely echoing footsteps had set him off and then, like a kidnapper, Shinichi was dragged out of the house. Literally.

"Why are we even..." Shinichi attempted finishing his interrogation, but a yawn split his face into eighths. Kaito's arm swung around his shoulder and landed with a great thump and jocked Shinichi wide awake. "How are you so energetic?" Shinichi tried to stave off the annoyance.

"My schedule is an early one."

"How so?"

"Sleep at ten, wake at four."

"Don't you have too much time then?"

"I wait for Aoko to wake by playing with magic."

"You actually WAIT for her? Don't you know how to cook?"

"Do you?"

"A...little."

"Really?"

"Uh...yes."

"Don't believe you."

"You don't need to."

"Okay. Do you believe me, then?"

"Hm, maybe."

"I don't think maybe actually exists. It's either yes or no. No possible. Not like your work."

"Okay, fine. Yesno."

"What's that?"

"Yes and no."

"Oh."

"Why are we here?" Shinichi finally made a run for it away from the pointless conversation.

"Surprise me."

"How?"

"Try guessing. You ARE a detective, after all."

"Okay, hm, we're here early so that I can go to bed earlier as an excuse?" Shinichi's voice was cracked by hopefulness. Kaito made the 'incorrect' sound. "Tch. Then what?"

"You'll see."

"I NEED TO KNOW!"

"You'll see, Shinichi."

"Fine."

So they went on along the dirt path, Shinichi in irritation continuously kicking up dust onto Kaito's shoes, but with Kaito's magic, in a little pop, the dust was gone. They continued walking down, for what to Shinichi seemed like hours per mile. But one glance at the watch corrected him and assured him that it was only a few minutes that had passed, not hours. Sleepiness frayed Shinichi's nerves, sending sparks down his spine. Then he tried recalculating the case. Hm, yes, the murderer was that girl because she wiped down all the fingerprints, which was suspicious, and had blood in her hair. Then it had gotten harder because her dad also had the same thing done, but then it had turned out that it was neither, then led to whole hours of detective work. Hm, yes, that was it...

Kaito scuffed his feet on a ledge in the unpaved area, and with a yelp, he was on the ground. When Shinichi reached out a hand to help him, confetti sprayed out of Kaito's sleeve and engulfed Shinichi in a flurry of red and white. Then, with a splat, both of them were down as Kaito had slyly yanked him down.

"KAITO!"

"What?" Kaito innocently laid on the ground reading a magazine that Shinichi guesses was meant to be upside down...or was it? Shinichi scrambled up and facepalmed as Kaito laid there barely moving millimeters. Shinichi collasped onto the grassy turf.

"I wish I had a strong cup of coffee...or maybe some orange juice, or toast, or~"

"Why are you even saying that? You're not gonna get it, anyway."

* * *

 **Well...how was that? Funny? Feel free to tell me they aren't funny enough. Believe me, I've got more planned ahead. There's some tension going around here, so don't worry if I don't post for...a long time.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter. More of a chapter where Aoko is sorta, how should I say it, um...**

 *****VERY IMPORTANT*** Let me get one thing straight. These chapters are NOT linked. They each are one-shots. So later on if any of you guys get confused if she was here then there, right now's the right time to know.**

* * *

It isn't a joke when they say it's Kaito's birthday, because it's true.

He's turning eighteen, no joke at all. No. Joke.

And maybe that's why he made Hattori become temporary restaurant CEO for him today, and make Shinichi to cartwheels with a dress on while he's eating for the day. No joke at all, either. Shinichi had to wear a lavender pink dress that reached to his knee. Hattori had to wear a green wig. Not pleasant, eh? Definitely, NOT. But hey, anything for the birthday boy, eh?

"Well, Aoko, ready to go to Mushi Atsuidesu, Hattori's temporary private restaurant?" Kaito grinned and pulled on a cap while dropping on the driver's seat.

"Just promise me you won't try driving off a bridge," Aoko pleaded.

"I won't," He replied. His wickedly spiked hair stood out boldly against the pale moonlight. He jammed the key in the hole and stamped his foot on the gas. They pulled off the driveway and drove on the bridge with a dense cloud of silence steaming in their mouths and in the car.

"I wonder where my otousan is," Aoko worriedly expressed her concerns. She looked out the window.

"Heh. That third-rate cop is probably getting drunk in the bars off south with Ran's otousan," Kaito chuckled to himself while staring straight ahead as if there was something he was hiding.

"FOR THE LAST TIME ON EARTH, HE IS NOT A THIRD-RATE COP! FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!" Aoko shrieked. Kaito covered his ears with his hands. "NO! DON'T LEAVE THE WHEEL!"

"Well, you made me," Kaito shrugged, although a glint of humor stringed in his eye, reflecting the moonlight and exposing those great sapphires that lay beneath the surface.

"You still find ways to embarrass me, don't you?" Aoko humphed with a face red humiliation.

"Just making sure my skills don't go rusty," Kaito laughed.

"And your laugh still makes me warm," Aoko muttered.

"That would be good on cold days," Kaito bobbed his head like a second grader who was proud of completing 2+2.

"Shut up, you!" Aoko swatted his shoulder with her hand that was numb from the cold.

"Why should I? We're there already, it wouldn't be polite to keep quiet," Kaito stated nonchalantly. He cautiously but also humorously backed the car into the closest space available.

"We're...here?"

"Yup!" Kaito call over his shoulder as he strolled onto the sidewalk.

"Matte!" Aoko called as she hurriedly threw her backpack over her shoulder. "There's a lot of homework in here!"

"Why'd you bring it anyway?" Kaito called, looking annoyed.

"Well..." She looked away, flustered.

"Come on," He called at he pulled open the door. "I'm not going to keep on holding this door open."

"Coming!" She glared at him and walked in.

* * *

On the way home, Aoko decided that she would sleep in a guest room in Kaito's house.

"Kaito! You need to organize your so many pairs of shoes! Do you really want me to lecture you?" Aoko scolded him. Kaito just shrugged.

"No," He answered shortly.

"Listen to this," Aoko brightened up. It was a song she heard from an American radio that Ran had introduced her to. It was, unfortunately, something that everyone hates.

"Get Low when the whistle blows!" Fifth Harmony sang. Kaito looked down. Aoko was on the floor.

"Nani? She did say to get low!" Aoko huffed.

"The whistle didn't blow," Kaito replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**I just suddenly had an idea. Sorry, I was gone for SO long... now I can't even remember what my last chapter was about...**

 **Or it might just be my memory...**

* * *

Aoko paced around the the trees, awaiting Hakuba Saguru's appearance at the park in Ekoda. Hakuba was meeting with a new girl and needed some help for the perfect date out with her. Since he thought Aoko knew all about it, he asked her. (Although truthfully, all Aoko DID know about professionally was how to conjure mops out of thin air and go around wacking Bakaitos. At least, that was what Kaito thought.)

She had set down a checkered picnic blanket and a basket at an isolated spot near the edge of a quiet forest. They sat in a whispering meadow, just waiting for the detective. Aoko paced around for what Kaito counted to be the 556th time. In front of her, a punching bag floated, poofed out from an apparent nowhere.

"AACK!" Aoko whipped around to find a snickering Kaito. "Kaito, I was enjoying the quietness!" Kaito just shrugged.

"You were the one who broke it..."

"And it was your fault..."

"I couldn't take the quietness anymore!" Kaito did a mock faint before straightening back up with a grin.

"Bakaito..." Aoko hissed.

"Nakamori-san," Hakuba called, jogging toward her. Then Hakuba looked at Kaito, as if he was saying, _are you here for the heist?_ Kaito just raised his eyebrows at him. In return, he shot a glare.

"Saguru-kun, just call me Aoko. You make me feel like my dad!"

"Hai, Aoko," Hakuba replied, emphasizing the Aoko.

Kaito sat there, irked at their pleasant conversation. Of course, that's why he decided to take hands into his own hands. He snapped his fingers, and the couple's heads swung to the magician. What they saw was a zebra. As if they saw nothing, they tentatively looked away.

"Hey there!" Kaito shouted. They looked behind them, but only saw a bird. It pointed up with one finger. Kaito plummeted down from the sky from another apparent nowhere. They quickly fled.

"Where'd you come from?" Aoko stared in shock, coming out from behind the tall grass.

"I fell from heaven," Kaito grinned, causing both to snort.

"As if..." the detective grumbled.

"As if what?" Kaito asked innocently. "As if you came with me?"

"Shut up..."

Aoko cleared her throat. "Could we..."

"Sure," Hakuba agreed.

"Okay," Aoko started. "Kaito, you be the girl, Kiku. Saguru-kun, you just be yourself."

"Aw, I wanted to be Hakuba," Kaito mock-looked away in sadness.

"...Kaito?"

"Hai?"

"Are you alright?"

* * *

 **Sorry, REALLY short chapter. Sorry, again...**


End file.
